I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to rehabilitation devices and equipment with pedals that help people recover from joint injuries, surgeries or the like. More particularly, it relates to reciprocating pedals, which are used by therapists, to repeatedly take an injured appendage through a limited, but adjustable, range of motion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
After an injury or surgery to the knee, for example, one of the first priorities is to begin to restore the range of motion to the affected joint. Typical range of motion of the knee can be measured in knee flexion and knee extension by a device called a goniometer. A goniometer has two pieces that are connected by a central hinge. By lining up each of the pieces along a specific joint area and having the individual move that joint, a value in degrees (measure of an angle where one degree (°) is one 360th part of a full circle) can be observed and recorded. Knee flexion can be measured when an individual lies on their back and draws their heel to the back of their leg. Typical values for knee flexion are approximately 130-150°. Knee extension is the amount to which a person can straighten their leg. Typical values for knee extension are 0-10°.
Bicycles are human-powered modes of transportation typically consisting of a frame, two wheels, seat, handlebars, pedals, gears, and a chain. By using the pedals, one can propel the bicycle forward and can control the speed at which they move by varying their pedal speed along with changing an associated gearing system, if installed, of the bicycle.
Stationary bicycles allow an individual to remain in place as they pedal. Stationary bicycles are typically used in gyms or homes by individuals when the weather is not conducive for riding outside or for training/workout purposes. Stationary bicycles are also used by physical therapist/rehabilitation technicians for rehabilitation purposes. They allow an individual rehabbing to workout various muscles and joints without risking a fall. Additionally, an individual can rehab in such a way as to remove the weight from specific load bearing joints and muscles that may not be ready for full weight bearing exercises.
While stationary bicycles have been used for rehabilitation for many years, almost two-thirds of the 360° circular motion associated with conventional stationary bicycles is non-productive, especially with respect to rehabilitation, since the range of motion that effectively produces resistance is only 130°. Also, the full circular pedal motion of these bicycles requires 115° of knee flexion which is much more flexion than is required in normal walking or jogging motion. Thus, conventional stationary bicycles are unable to produce leg motion which uses the same body muscles as walking or jogging, and are unable to promote early rehabilitation after knee, hip, or ankle surgeries which require less than 115° of knee flexion. In fact, many rehabilitation efforts using the full cycling motion irritate the injured joint of patients with range of motion limitations.
Accordingly, there have been a plethora of attempts to design both new rehabilitation stationary bicycles as well as new stand alone and/or retro-fit rehabilitation devices that do not use, or perhaps limit, the full cycling motion. Such devices range, for example, from relatively simplistic adjustable pedal throw (radius) systems to fully automated systems that evaluate the condition of the patient, design a therapy program for the patient and then monitor the progress of the patient.
However, there still remains a need for a rehabilitation device that can be utilized by a patient with no or very little therapist aide. Indeed, even with all of the prior art designs, professional therapists still desire to stand next to a conventional stationary bicycle and help the patient position and reposition their limbs with every crank of the pedals. In particular, the therapist helps the patient onto the conventional stationary bicycle and positions the foot near the top of the cranking radius; the patient then provides the force to move the pedal to their maximum; the therapist then needs to reposition the foot back near the top; and the patient pushes again, and so on.
It is therefore a general object of this disclosure to provide a device for addressing the deficiencies of the current practices regarding issues associated with rehabilitation devices used after knee and other joint injuries or surgeries.
It is another general object of this disclosure to provide a rehabilitation device incorporated within a stationary bicycle.
It is another general object of the present disclosure to provide a standalone and/or retro-fit rehabilitation device.
It is more specific object of this disclosure to provide a rehabilitation device that takes an injured appendage through a limited, but adjustable, range of motion.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.